Your My Angel In The Night
by MsSupreme
Summary: 3 days back on the island and rikus having some problems, not only is the island insanly boring but hes developed feeling for the keyblade master, what will riku do? R&R XD


You are my light in the dark You are the beating in my heart But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side

i sigh, running my hand through my long silver hair, how did this happen? not to mention when did it happen? was it when me and sora closed the gate? or when he found me and broke down into tears? or when we were sat on the beach in the darkness? i dont know but whenever it was, it happened, i sigh again, ive only been home a total of 3 days now and here i am stuck in another situation, only this time i havent a clue what to do about it? what do you do when your heart explodes when that somone looks at you? you cant even look them in the eyes without getting lost in there dephs or you even bluss? or just the fact you no longer can be mad at them, or even annoyed? i strum my fingers on my desk beside my computer, my computer was on but i was payin it no attention, i was too busy tryin to figure out what to do about this...this emotion mess im in!

bleep

the noise came from my computer, i boredly looked over to see that somone has popped up on msn, i sigh and lazily click to see who it was, and again i instantly become all bubble and giddy, and i know exactly why, and thats the problem

king-of-the-keys: hey riku :)

i couldnt help but smile, this was the problem, i smiled far to much at the thought of the giddy brunette, i smiled again and typed a reply to him

the-darkness-within: hey sora :)

king-of-the-keys: :D what you up too riku? XD

thinking about you i mentaly sigh

the-darkness-within: not much really wat about you?

king-of-the-keys: same im totally bored :/ no fun here anymore i miss everyone in the other worlds T~T

i sighed, i missed them all too, and sora would feel worse, i only really made friends with the king, sora made sevral friends

the-darkness-within: i know the feeling sora :/ i miss them too

king-of-the-keys: wonder if we can visit? :D

i laughed, it would be nice but if we left again i seriously think everyone would kill us

the-darkness-within: maybe but i think everyone here would kill us if we left again :L

king-of-the-keys: ahhh true i forgot about that :S but its no fun here!

i sighed, he was completely right, it was no fun here at all

the-darkness-within: i know sora believe me i know :

king-of-the-keys: wanna chill? XD

i smiled

the-darkness-within: sure meet ya at the beach :D bring some trunks ;P

and with that i logged off, a smile on my face, i shook my head, how could i even think of sora in that sense? i shook my head again then remembered i had told him to bring some trunks, i mentaly shot myself for telling him to do that, just taunt the demon more why dont i, i sighed and grabbed my own truck considering we were now goin swimming, god help my sanity is all im goin to say!

Your hair is dancing in the wind Your eyes are burning up my skin And I'm so happy when I see, that you are smiling back at me

You're leaving burnmarks on the ground Thank you God for what I've found I don't know how, I don't know why But you're my angel in the night

i sat on the beach in my trunks with a tshirt on, waiting for sora to come down so i can this torture out the way, that and to see if my sanity can hold that long, i hear movement behind, i turn and see sora running at me, his hair blowing in the wind, he was smiling happily, he was wearin a pair of black and red trucks with a plain white tshirt on, he came to a gracefully stop infront of me, a goofy smile on his face, his face flustered from running, and then he glomped me

"hey riku" he giggled, yes you heard right, sora giggles! which only makes my whole body heat up, when he eventually lets go he sits beside me

"hey sora" i smiled, not forced either, its a natural smile, somthing only sora seems to see as hes the only one who can actually make me smile properly "ready to go in?" i asked, trying to keep my voice level, sora turns to face me and smiles brightly, i almost have to look away, my heart aches, partly from my emotion and partly from the darkness that still lies in my heart, i sigh at that thought, if sora ever knew some still rested in me...well i dont think hed like it

"yeah lets go" sora smiled, before standing up, draggin me up too, he smiled at me and took his top of, i kept my eyes to myself, once i heard him moving again i removed my own top and followed the brunette, i couldnt help but notice how his hips swayed, sora walked onto the dock, i smiled and caught up to him, making sure to keep my eyes locked on his face, and NOWHERE else, even though i bet his does have quite a nice body, i shook my head to remove that thought, but damage done, i felt my cheeks flame and ofcourse sora turned just as they did, his face filled with worry "riku you ok? you look awfully red?" sora asked concerned, my blush deepend and i forced a calm smile

"yeah i feel fine" i lied smoothly, soras eyes narrowed into slit, i raised an eyeborw at him and before i could ask he had charged into me and we had both crashed into the water, his arms wrapped tightly around my waist

You are my light in the dark You are the beating in my heart Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry You are my light in the dark You are the beating in my heart But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side

when we surfaced, soras arms were still wrapped tightly around my waist, his body nearly touching mine, my eyes widen and i blush slightly, sora does the exact same thing as me, i decide to push past it for my own sanity

"what was that for?" i asked, a small smile stretched on soras face

"you needed to cool of, your face was rival to a cherry" sora giggled, i chuckled

"told ya i was fine but anyway" i smirked evily as i sent a wave at sora, when it hit him he gasped, and i gulped as my eyes had travel lower than i intened, his body was just as i thought, smooth and well muscled aswell as a gorgeous tan colour

"cheat" sora whined, snapping me from my daze

"so where you" i said smugly before floating on my back, and swimming straight past him "you comin?" i asked as i floated away from him, he smiled and floated beside me

"this is nice" sora sighed calmly

"yeah it is, its relaxing" i smiled, and it was i was manageing to keep my hands to myself...for the moment, i sighed calmly, i was i a state of pure relaxation, the sun beating down on my pale body, maybe ill finally tan, highly doubt it but i can live in hope

I try my best to satisfy, but all you do is waving me goodbye I don't know what I'm gonna do, but I'm so crazy about you Even if I don't know where to start Even if my love is tearing me apart I just know that you and me We are always meant to be

"come on riku its getting late" sora chuckled, i opened my eyes to see sora over me, smiling slyly, i groaned, i didnt feel water around me anymore

"weres the water?" i asked, i was still half asleep to grasp everything, sora just laughed

"you floated ashore and fell asleep baka" sora smiled, ok cos thats totally normal, and now i was sick of sora pinning me, i smiled and rolled over pinning me to the sand, he giggled "what was that for?" he asked curiously, his cheeks a faded pink

"what were you doin whilst i was asleep?" i asked

"oh hehe i fell asleep beside you" sora smiled, i gulped slightly

"hmmm ok then i shall let you go" i smiled as i rolled of him and stood up, slinging my top on, sora did the same, again i kept my eyes to myself, no need to tempt the beast is there

"SORA! RIKU!" a female voice yelled, i mentally cursed, here comes kairi, just what i need, she was wearing her little pink dress again, its seems to be the only thing she ever wears these days, which is annoying cos im sick of seeing pink to be frank, she smiled at us both happily, sora smiled back and i forced a smile back, wondering why i dont like her? i do but she also likes sora, which just brings out my jealousy, which isnt a pretty sight, i can see it in her eyes that see whats to talk to sora on his own, i sigh

"hey sora im gonna go for a walk to the cave ok?" i asked

"yeah ill catch you up" sora smiled, i nodded and walk of, shoving my hands in my trunks pockets, i sigh to myself, before runnin my hand through my damp silver hair, she would win, so i just gave her the chance to take it, might aswell save myself the pain huh? i reached the cave in no time, i looked back and really really wished i didnt, kairi was kissing sora, i only looked for a second before retreatin into the cave, where the drawin of kairi and sora was, i growled and punched the drawing, ignorin the pain in my knuckles, i sunk to the floor infront of the drawing, i sighed to myself and smashed my head against the wall, ignoring the pain again

You are my light in the dark You are the beating in my heart Let me hold you now, just like days before you start to cry You are my light in the dark You are the beating in my heart But that is not enough, will I ever be by your side

why am i angry? i sighed, like i said kairi brings out my jealousy over sora and her, ive never felt like this for anyone, its new to me, and the first time it happens i get shot down, i sigh, it cant be helped, sora loves her, he went after her, i dont blame him, he always has loved her, thats probably why he always tried so hard to beat me when we dueled before, i draw my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, i sigh again

"riku?" a voice whispers, its the last voice i wanted to hear, i see kairi standin over me, her eyes wide with shock and hurt

"yeah?" i asked calmly

"what happened to you?" she asked and she crouched infront of me

"what do you mean?" i asked, she grabbed my hand and holds it infront of me, my knuckles were bleeding, she drops my hand and places her hand on the back of my head, and when she pulls it back there blood on her fingers

"oh i tripped no worries" i lied through my teeth, her eyes didnt believe me

"ok riku can i talk to you?" she asked carfully, i sighed

"sure whats up?" i asked, i was slightly curious

"do you maybe wanna hang out sometime? maybe the movies or somthing?" she asked, her cheeks goin faint pink, i stared at her in shock, she had just kissed sora and is now asking me out? so sora rejected her and im the second choice, i was happy and pissed at the statment

"so just cos you couldnt get sora you want me huh?" i asked annoyed, her eyes widened slightly "no deal kairi i dont take kindly to be used as a jealousy card" i sighed turning my head away from her

"ok i understand" she sighed "is there somone else?" she asked, i looked at her and for once i was goin to answer honest

"yes" i sighed, she nodded and walked out the cave, i sighed and decided to sort my hands out, i used a cura spell on my hand and head and sure enough the pain vanished and everything healed fine, a smile formed on my lips and i sighed happily, at least sora wasnt with kairi, so thats a plus i guess, only now im curious as to why he did that? i really did think i had blown my chances with him? maybe thats not the case, i sighed

"why am i even trying anymore?" i sigh aloud

"tryin what?" a curious voice asked, shit! do you hate me life? seriuosly cut me a fucking break already!, i look up to see sora looking slightly worried and happy?

"dont matter sora" i sighed, he sat infront of me

"riku your my best friend you can tell me youknow" sora smiled, it sounded like he was pleading with me or somthing?

"i know sora but trust me i cant tell you this" i sighed, even though i seriously want to kiss you right now and claim you as my own, his face saddened

"ok riku i understand" he sighed, his eyes sad and hurt, he hated it when people he was close with didnt trust him, only that wasnt the case, i trust sora with my life, just not my heart

"thankyou sora" i sighed as i ran my hand through my hair again, he nodded, he looked like a kicked puppy, and i hated that look, i sighed, clearly annoyed with myself, and of course sora noticed, he noticed every little thing

"riku are you sure your ok?" soa asked as he shuffled to my side to look me in the eyes, i sighed now or never i guess

"no" i groaned

"why?" sora asked, concerned now

"you sora your why" i groaned again, his eyes widen and fill with fear, i look away

"why what have i done?" he asked, worry evident in his voice, i sigh

"nothing, it what you do to ME!" i groaned, still avoiding his eyes

"what do i do to you?" he asked carfully, i sighed, just do it riku either hell kiss back or punch you, either you can survive, i sigh and mentally nod, i turned to face sora, his eyes wide with fear, i gulp before leaning forward and gently pressing my lips to his, i felt him stiffen but i linger a couple of seconds before pullin away

"thats what you do to me sora" i whisper before lookin at his eyes

"riku" sora whispered

"hmmmm" oh god whats he gonna say? im shittin bricks

"kiss me again" sora smiled, shock doesnt cover what i felt when sora said those words but i didnt hesitate as i kissed him again, he responded and my heart flipped, sora moved closer to me as my arm snaked around his waist and pulled him ontop of me, so he was straddling my waist, both of soras hand were on my neck, mine were in his hair and the small of his back, i licked his bottom lip and he opened willingly for me, out tounges battled for dominance, me winning ofcourse, i was happy, i felt the remianing darkness leave my heart and somthing else take it up, and smile spread across my lips as i realised it was sora

You're my angel in the night

my first song-fic what do ya think? :D 


End file.
